Such is my life
by aina kula
Summary: A young woman is captured by the homunculi, in order to use her to their advantage, but with thieving unknown people, unknown consequences always seem to fallow. What where they thinking capturing this strange abomination of the human race?
1. How this whole mess started

I don't own FMA the only thing I own is Gwefr cause I made her up.

I kept on having dreams and do I decided to put them in a story.

Hi, my name is Gwefr, pronounced Gwev. I'm a 20 year old girl with red hair and green eyes. I live by myself in a little cottage on a mountain. I live a peaceful life there with my animals and my awesome neighbor Jox, he works for the state and pays me to look over the property when he's gone.

Well, Today started normally enough. I woke up, drank coffee, and met Jox outside at 7:00 sharp as usual to start caring for the animals. He was with the chickens collecting eggs, and I was in the barn picking horses' feet when I felt a new presence. Oh, did I mention I have a special ability to sence people/things presences from about 50 yards away without seeing or hearing them first. Pretty cool huh?

This didn't give off a normal presence... I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it wasn't normal. Kind of like a predator?

That's when I saw him. Coming up the driveway was a extremely young solider. Wisps of his hair was covering his face, so I couldn't make out his features.

He's probably hear to talk to Jox so I continued what I was doing watching him out of the corner of my eye as he approached me.

"excuse me miss?" He asked. I looked up from working on a Mare's hind foot, and rested her hoof on my thigh. "Yes? Jox is right around the corner" I replied. Looking at him in the eyes. They were purple.

"Your name is Gwefr isn't it?" He asked, kind of grinning at me.

_'Weirdo'_ I thought as I moved my leg so the horse had her foot back and I stood up straight. "Yup. That's me. Can I help you with something?" I asked, eying him warily.

His grin turned wider. "I've been looking for you, now your coming with me now, any complaints?"

I looked at him aghast. "Uh... Duh! Why would I come with you? What the hell is this, your a creep!" I replied, my voice raising.

"Gwefr you okay?" I heard Jox's voice ask, and then, everything went black.

:Who knows how long later:

I woke up with this huge headache. "Ah, geeze oweee!" I grumbled as I took in my unfamiliar surroundings.

I was sitting on a pretty nice bed, there was a small dresser, a door-less closet, a small table and a bathroom. There was even a small window.

O.o What am I doing sitting here sight-seeing the room? I don't even know where the fuck I am!

I jumped up from the bed and ran to the window. Oh, just great, it looks like I'm located in the middle of freaking nowhere, on the top of a multi-story building. Fantastic! Maybe if I make enough noise some one will come and tell me what the hell is going on. "Oi! Lemme out! ASSHOLES! Where am I! You suck!" I hollered as loud as I could. And believe me, I can belt it out pretty good. The door opened and a beautiful woman with long curly black hair appeared.

"Your a noisy one aren't you?" She asked me with a smirk.

"Where am I lady?" I demanded.

"Your in a house full of killers, and as a hostage, I'd be on my best behavior." She replied.

"Why am I here? What is going on?" I asked getting more nervous by the second.

The woman stared at me hard before saying; "You are here because you have abilities that are useful to us, that is all. There is cloths in the drawers and the closet, and all other necessities in the bathroom, someone will bring you lunch later." She announced turning to leave. Before she closed the door she looked back at me one last time. My name is Lust.


	2. Great first impressions

I don't own FMA the only thing I own is Gwefr cause I made her up.

I kept on having dreams and do I decided to put them in a story.

As you all may know my situation, if you were in my position, you'd probably be in shock. Just sitting down thinking "What the hell do I do now.?" Or something along those lines right? Well that's exactly what I'm doing now. That and taking all the socks out of my clothes drawer thing. Why am I doing that you may ask? Well I'm going to pelt the next person who walks in here with socks of coarse! You may be wondering what the hell that would prove, am I right? Well, I don't really know... I just thought that would be a fun thing to do. Show these people... err what ever they are just who they are dealing with.

So far I have 14 pairs of socks, plus the pair I'm wearing, and if worse comes to worse I have my shoes by the dresser too. Just as I was arranging my projectiles in neat little rows on the floor, I felt someone's presence coming my way. The same one I felt when I was at my house, it must be that young man. I grabbed two handfuls of socks, and waited.

The door unlocked and began to open, and as soon as I did the socks went soaring. But I didn't get the reaction I was hoping for. He just kind of stood there looking down at my really annoyed. I had probably thrown 7 or 8 pairs of socks at him and I was holding a pair in my hand. He raised his eye brow and I threw another one at him just for good messure. I watched as it bounced off his head and rolled to the ground. His lip twitched, I grinned.

"...Socks..." He said exasperated.

"Yup" I replied barley containing my amusement.

It was then I noticed the bowl of soup in his hands. luckily none of the socks got in the soup. He scoffed and walked over to the table. I took the time to take his appearance in. He dressed strangely like a woman, had purple eyes and his hair looked kind of like a palm tree. Hahahaha what a weirdo.

I picked up another pair of socks and threw it at his head . He dodged it and lunged at me, standing above my sitting form the the floor with his hand at my throat. He brought his face to mine and growled "You think this is a game girl! Do you know how easily I could kill you right now?"

I glared at him. "Your already killing me with your bad breath." I bit out.

I suddenly felt myself being lifted off the ground and slammed into a wall. "You don't think I'm serious, do you girl!" He yelled, leaning into me.

I could have said about a dozen witty comebacks, but I thought it smarter to keep my mouth shut for once. I looked down at his hands on my elbows. His close proximity making me very uncomfortable and frazzled.

"Um, you making me uncomfortable...sir." I said softly. I looked up at his face and he smirked. "I don't care."

_'Jerk'_ I thought.

He suddenly released me and I stepped to the side, eying him carefully.

He put his hands on his hips and stared down on me before speaking.

"And what possessed you to to through socks at me?"

"uuum... I don't really know, I...don't know. Seemed appropriate I guess." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

He sighed. "Oh boy, this is going, to be an interesting assignment."

"Assignment? What?" I asked.

I have been assigned to babysit you, so to speak." He sighed again.

I raised my eyebrow. "I don't need a babysitter! I can take care of my self, just let me go, and I'll do just that." I suggested, rubbing my hands together.

He laughed, "Heh, nice try, your not going anywhere."

"Well Damn it, why not"

"Your a hostage, consider your self lucky your not in a cellar." He sneered at me. I gulped.

I didn't say anything, I suddenly found my feet very interesting. He turned to leave saying. "Eat your lunch" I watched his form disappear, and heard the lock click.

I sighed and sat at the table to eat my soup.

I'm afraid I'm not to good at writing, I try though.

I'll try to update in the next few days. I'm off work on sat-sun so probably till then.


	3. Yay hammocks

I don't own FMA the only thing I own is Gwefr cause I made her up.

I kept on having dreams and do I decided to put them in a story.

The rest of the day past uneventful, and painfully long and boring. I'm usually good at entertaining myself but with so few things in my locked room, I was going to have to get creative.

And that's how I found myself in this interesting situation. Well you see, I wanted to make a hammock right?... So I decided to tie my bed sheet from the door nob to the bars of my window. Because of my ability, I would be able to sence someone coming long before they could open the door. After that, I gathered a few random clothes and various other objects (a bar of soap, pencils, a tooth brush, a spoon, ex). and turned on the ceiling fan.

After grabbing my pillow and blanket I settled down nice and comfy... I grabbed the tube of toothpaste and threw it at the fan, I heard a satisfying thwack and watched as it flew across the room, smacking into the wall. I threw a few pencils and the toothbrush, and watched as they scattered, hitting random walls and objects as they descended. I threw the spoon and it flew out the window. I was so spaced out and/or entertained that I didn't notice that young man's presence before it was far too late.

I threw the bar of soap, the door opened, the soap flew past his head out the door, I went crashing down to the ground while trying to leap out of my makeshift hammock, thus getting tangled in a mess of sheets and blankets..

I yanked part of the blanket off my head and starred at him startled...Oh, if looks could kill.

I grinned sheepishly. "Hi!" I blurted out

"Really?" He said exasperated. "How do you even come up with this crazy shit!"

"I'm sooooo bored! What do you expect me to do sit here biting my fingernails!" I shot back.

"Your a pain in the ass!"

"So are you palm tree!"

and then he tackled me.

I tried to kick him off but he held my legs down with his knees. I then proceeded to pull his hair, but he just grabbed my hands and pinned them down.

"GRR lemme go, I'm gonna bite you!" I screeched, with a loss of what to do.

"Oh you are, are ya? well just try it bitch!" He snarled, leaning further into my personal space. I felt myself blushing and hope he didn't notice. I tried to squirm away but he didn't let me go. I sighed in defeat, and looked up at him. He was looking at me kinda funny.

"What's your name anyways?" I asked.

"It's Envy." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well Envy, you can get the fuck off of me at any time you know." I suggested my teeth clenched.

"Why would I do that? I love watching you squirm helplessly." He breathed sadistically.

"You are constantly in my personally space, and it's seriously freaking my out." I said trembling now. I don't know what to do, I don't know what he'll do. I want to get away, but he's so much stronger then me.

"Oh, personal space huh? Well little Missy I can see you blushing. He grinned moving closer still. My eyes widened, his nose was not even an inch from my own, something in my stomach stirred.

_'Ok that's it'_ my thoughts screamed. I used all my strength to try to squirm away again but he just wouldn't budge! I then felt a new presence approaching the door and looked past Envy's head and saw a child with long dark hair.

"What happened here?" he asked, grinning at me.

Envy replied never breaking eye contact with me. "Me and the captive had a disagreement" He said. The young boy came up to me and knelt down. "You should try to get along with this one." He said pointing at Envy. "I'd hate to see you get killed."

"Idiot..." Envy scoffed as he finally got his fat ass off me. "If I kill her, master would my most un-pleased. Her abilities will aid us greatly when the time comes." He said looking down at me as I scooted away.

"Well anyways, Lust was wondering what was taking you guys so long to come down." The child said.

"Yeah, We're coming." Envy said as he looked at me.

I stared up at him, eyes wide. "We? I get to leave this god awful room!" I screeched excited. The child laughed at me. "Hi, I'm Wrath by the way."

"Hello my name is Gwefr." I replied, smiling a bit. He grinned and turned to leave. He stopped at the doorway and looked down. "Why is their soap out here?" He asked. Envy pointed at me. "That would be her doing." he said. I laughed nervously.

"Alright, lets go already." Envy said walking towards me. He stopped in front of me and shoved my with his foot. I frantically tried to back up, but only accomplished getting more tangled in the sheets. he grabbed me by the arms and pulled me up, then started to drag me (very roughly I might add.) out the door.

"Would you quit touching me!" I blurted out irritated trying to remove his hand from my wrist.

Wrath came up to my other side and grabbed my arm. "I got her, I can escort her down the stairs." he said smirking up at me. Envy let go of me without a word. (finally)

One flight of stairs two flights...three...four? While walking down all these freaking stairs the thought of _'Maybe I could just push them down, and hope they break their necks' _did occur to me, but if they didn't then I'd be dead meat, so I decided not to act on that impulse. Instead, I looked at the youngster holding on to my arm. _'He's just a kid'_ I thought. I couldn't help but smile at him as his blue eyes met my green ones.

Once we came to the end of the seemingly unconditional hoard of stairs, we came to a kitchen. Envy walked past us and sat down in a chair at the table. Wrath tugged me over to sit next to Envy and then took the seat on my other side. Lust walked it with a another fat man. "Oh, there you are. What took you?" She said to Envy. He glanced at me. "Me and the princess here had a little run in." He said poking my head. I swatted his hand away and pouted, looking at Lust. "Why am I here?" I asked. She looked at me and said. "We already answered that question... don't you remember?"

"When, will I be useful?" I shot back. "Who knows, I don't get to decide that. it could be weeks before master gives orders to us for you, even months." She said shrugging.

"MONTHS!" I wined pitifully.

"Yeah, months she said opening the fridge and took out a sandwich and placed it in front of me. "Envy said you were getting pretty agitated so I figured since this will be your home from now on, you can have some time out of your room. Eat up."

"Thank you" I said with out complaint. I was about to do just that when I looked at Envy and saw him looking it me. (by the way I can't stand it when people look at my while I eat. it's so irritating.) I turned the other way but then locked eyes with Wrath and the fat one.

the fatty potatty was looking at my very intently and...was he drooling? eeew. I scooted a bit back and quickly ate my food. I nervously looked back at fatty. he took a step forward and I scooted back further.

My chair hit Envy's chair. I grabbed Wrath and scooted back even further when fatty took another step. I felt an arm come across my shoulder, pulling me back even further. I looked up at Envy. "Enough, Gluttony she's off limits to you." he said firmly.

The fat one known as Gluttony kinda whined and waddled away.

...Ok, that was akward. I thought as I looked down at Wrath, who I had dragged off his chair and was clutching him for dear life. Oops. I laughed nervously and released the poor kid. "sorry little buddy."

He just blinked up at me.

_'What a weird kid.'_ I thought as I sighed and leaned back further...into a body?

"Now who's invading who's space " I heard Envy say behind me, sounding amused. I squeaked and nearly jumped out of my skin. _'This day is just to awkward. What am I gonna do!'_ I though frantically. I'm in a house full of freaks!

Envy got up and stretched

"Geeze simmer down missy." he said sounding board. I glared at him.

He starred back. "Okay then, time for you to go back to your room, come on." he said.

"No! but I just was in there!" I whined. I saw Gluttony poke his head into the room. I shivered and looked up at Envy.

"Sounds great, lets go!"

We walked in silence, till we got to the stairs of evilness. I stopped, and so did Envy. He looked at me irritated and drawled, "What's the hold up?"

"I hate stairs..." I stated matter of factly.

"I don't care." he retaliated.

I looked at him stubbornly and sat down. He looked down on me hands on his hips.

"Oh, come on! get up!"

"..."

He shoved me with his foot. I flicked him.

He suddenly kicked me, hard knocking the wind out of me.

"Get UP!"

I turned away from him.

I heard him growl and then I was yanked up, and dragged up the stairs. I didn't resist, just hung limply in his harsh grasp. Once we got to the top of the stairs, he loosened his grasp and since my back was towards him I slid down to sit on the floor once more. My back slightly touching his knees. I heard him sigh.

"Just what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know..." I answered honestly. it felt like something inside of my chest collapsed, and I just felt defeated. I didn't even feel like me anymore.

I didn't feel irritated that he always seems to invade my space. To tell you the truth, I was beginning to get used to it, and that's the part that bothers me the most.

"Are you going to get up on your own or are you going to have me do it for you?" I heard him.

I got up slowly and we walked towards my room. We got to the door and I picked the soap up and walked in, putting it on the table and then made the bed. I sat on it and looked at the young man still standing in the door way, arms crossed, watching me. I sighed.

He smirked and walked it the room, stopping in front of me. I stared at his tummy.

He poked my head. "Well this is a different person... Are you going to cooperate with us now?" Envy asked tapping my cheek.

"You wish." I said.

I watched him walk away and lock the door.

I feel asleep shortly after that.

XXXX XXXXX XXXXXX

I'm afraid I'm not to good at writing, I try though.

I noticed while watching both the anime's and reading the Manga, that Envy is often in people's personal space. I personally can't stand that traight in people, but I had fun writing about it.

I hope you guys like it so far.


	4. Beds, cookie dough, and a mission?

I don't own FMA the only thing I own is Gwefr cause I made her up.

Despite everything that's happened. I was able to sleep soundly.

I was even in a deep enough sleep to dream. I drempt of my cute little cottage in the mountains. Looking out my window, watching a thick mist move across the hills.

I thought I heard the click of the door opening, so I leaned my head further into the safety of my pillow.

"Rise and shine missy." I vaguely hear a familiar voice drawl.

"Maaphhh..." is my reply.

I feel the bed shift. "Time to get up." I hear Envy say.

"Just 5 more minutes" I mumbled.

"No, now" he replied as he took my blanket away.

"Meh?" I sounded as I snatched it back and tried to pull it over my head. But he wasn't having any of that. He yanked it off me again.

_Jerk._

"Noooo!" I whined, curling up and pulling the pillow over my head.

"Oh come on!" He growled as he made a grab for my pillow.

_'Nuh-uh' _I clutched my pillow tighter as he tried to yank it off. Finally succeeding he hit me with it.

"Go away!" I argued.

"Get your ass up!" He retaliated.

"Neveh!" I replied.

He grabbed me roughly around the waist and tried to pull me off the bed. I squeaked and grabbed hold of the bars of the bed head frame, foiling his attempt to drag me out of bed.

I heard him sigh and he let go.

"Won't you get up before things get ugly?" He whispered sweetly, very close to my ear.

I opened my eyes slightly and looked at him. He looked irritated, but also amused. I reached my hand out and pushed his face away before rolling over.

I felt his hands grab my waist again as he tried lifting me up.

"No.." I mumbled again as I spun around, grabbed hold of him and fell back on the bed, dragging him with me.

Why did I do this? Well, the room is chilly, and he took away my blankie and his body was really warm. Wouldn't you do the same? That and I was still half asleep and didn't have a clear thinking proses.

Anyways...

"Hmm, what's this now?" I heard him chuckle.

I heard footsteps enter the room.

"Envy?" I heard Wrath's voice.

"Hi Wrath" Was his reply.

"Uhhh. What are you doing?"

"The little missy seems to have a crush on me." He answered sarcastically.

"Don't be retarded, you're just really warm." I mumbled.

"Yeah whatever, time to get up." Envy grumbled jabbing his finger in my side.

Wrath came over and started jumping on my bed.

"You guys_ suck_!" I said, finally sitting up rubbing my eyes.

Envy stood up and Wrath jumped on my back, latching on to my collar bone.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. He leaned over and looked at me with an innocent look on his face.

_'Why does he have to be so damned cute?'_

I looked at Envy.

"What do you want anyways?" I asked irritated.

"You're coming with us down stairs to have breakfast." He said simply.

"Yay!" I yipped, jumping out of the bed, as I stumbled towards the door with Wrath and Envy on either side of me.

"So NOW you get up..." I heard Envy say, exasperated.

We all made it down the stairs in one piece and were eating toast and hash browns when this woman whom I've never seen before came into the room. She looked young and had brown hair.

"Envy, I need to talk with you" She said.

He got up and started to walk away. Just before exiting the room he turned around and pointed at me. "You...Behave yourself." He said.

I made a halo motion above my head, grinning.

Just as we were finishing our breakfast, Lust and Gluttony came in the room.

Lust looked at us and said, "Wrath, when you're done, take her directly to her room. We're having a little meeting."

"Alright, I will." He said sounding bored.

Gluttony starred at me. I raised my eyebrow. He then looked up at Lust.

She looked at him and said. "No, you still can't eat her. She's off limits."

I choked on my toast. _'Eat me?'_

As they left, I ran to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and washed down the toast. As I was closing the fridge door, I spotted something yummy...

"If your ready, then lets go Gwefr" Wrath said behind me.

"Alright" I sighed. Wrath came up beside me and took my hand.

We made it to my room in silence and he locked me in.

I listened to his retreating footsteps and sighed.

X-amount of hours later.

I heard Envy enter my room. I don't know, or really honestly care what he wanted. I am quite content eating my prize in private.

"Huh? Where are you girl?" I hear him ask.

_Heh like I'll tell you! _

"Come on, stop with the games already." He sighed probably irritated. I ignored him.

I heard him walk in the bathroom and knew I was almost caught. Oh well.

He pulled away the shower/tub curtain and looks down on me.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" He yelps at me, looking rather confused.

"Well...I'm laying in my bath tub eating cookie dough... What are you doing?" I reply to him laughter in my voice.

He raises his eyebrow "How'd you get cookie dough?"

When Wrath and I were down in the kitchen I took it." I said while taking a spoonful. "What some?"

He just continued to look at me like I was absolutely insane. Before speaking again.

"And your eating it in the bathtub because..."

I shrugged my shoulders. "In case some one found out it was missing and tried to take it away."

He suddenly grinned at me, bending over to whisper above my head. "Well it's time to hand it back over Gwefr."

I starred it him and clutched the doughy goodness closer. "No way man! Why?"

He leaned even closer. "Because I say so, now hand it over." He sneered.

"Hell no, get your own!" I squeaked.

Before I knew what had happened, my cookie dough was gone (awww) and he dragged me out of the tub my my wrist. He was in the process of hauling me out of the bathroom then I decided to take a seat on the floor, almost causing him to loose balance.

_'Ha, take that you bastard!'_ I thought as I stared up at him staring down at me.

"You are the biggest pain the the ass I've ever met!" He snarled, letting go of my wrist to grab me and swing me over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes.I didn't even try to resist. He walked out of the bathroom and dropped me on my bed. I was surprised by the sudden shift in gravity, so I naturally latched onto what ever was closest to prevent me from falling. _What? Wouldn't you do the same? Geeze!_

Unfortunately that was him and he came tumbling down on top of me. _Aw shit... not again! Why does this always happen_?. I watched him carefully as he lifted his head off of my stomach to glare at me.

"How the hell do you manage to get us into compromising predicaments like this?" He asked as he climbed off of me and sat on the bed.

I looked at his expression from where I was laying. "Your the one who started it by thieving my food and when you dropped me of coarse I'm going to prevent myself from falling, you ass." I said poking at his side.

"Hmmm" he replied

-Awkward silence-

He broke the silence. "So, we have a mission... Be ready to leave soon."

"We? You and I?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Yes."

"Oh... what is it?"

He grinned at me. "We are too sneak into the central library and take an important document."

"Cool, and why do you need me?"

"I'll be relying on you to give me heads up if you sence anything strange or unusual." He said matter of factly.

"Oh...alright."

I wasn't about to complain, I was anxious to get the hell out of this place.

"We'll be leaving as soon as your ready. We'll be gone for 2 days at the most. Now get your things together." He said. Watching as I got up and started getting ready.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thank you for the kind reviews. It really motivates me to get the next one done faster.


	5. On the roador path

I don't own FMA the only thing I own is Gwefr cause I made her up.

We made our way down those god damned bloody stairs again, (can you tell I hate stairs?) and instead of going into the kitchen we took a left and came to what looked like a living room. Lust and Gluttony occupied the couch, while the woman with dark brown hair sat in a Comfy chair.

When Wrath saw us he scampered over to me, looking me in the eyes before wrapping his arms around my middle and burring his face in my chest. (By the way, I'm 5 feet so I'm kinda on the petite side.) I blinked down at him, surprised at the sudden show of affection before a hugged him back. I heard Envy scoff, but when I turned to look at him he looked away, irritated.

_'What's his deal?'_ I wondered.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked over to the woman with the brown hair. Wrath released me and stood next to me.

"My name is Sloth" The woman said with a smile.

"I'm Gwefr, Hi" I responded. Smiling nervously back at her.

"I'm sure you've been informed that you and Envy have a mission together. Did he give you the details?"

"He gave me the basic gist of it, yeah."

"And you understand?"

"Well, yeah. I do."

"Good Gwefr, I hope you don't disappoint us. For your own sake." She said eying me. I gulped.

Envy turned to me. "Lets get going"

"Alright." I said turning to leave. I felt a tugging on my sleeve. I looked down and saw Wrath.

"I'll see you when you come back! kay" He grinned up at me.

I smiled at him, patting his head. "Yes you will."

We walked through the house past doors and hallways, and around corners, until we finally came to a door. Envy opened it and I had to shield my eyes as the bright light of the sun hit them.

We walked outside and I breathed in deep. I missed being outside...

I looked around at our surroundings, We were in a grass clearing and beyond that was a thick forest. I could tell by the air that we were high in elevation, and it was pretty chilly so I'm glad I was wearing my black furry jacket. The wind picked up blowing my bright red hair out of my face. I smiled...

I felt eyes on me so I looked back at Envy. He had a weird look on his face. He then walked past me, silently telling me to fallow, and I did.

"We will be walking there so lets try to make good time. We'll stop to rest for the night."

"Alright... How long till we get to central?" I asked.

"Tomorrow around mid-day." He replied.

We walked in silence for about an hour before I decided to break it.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked, kinda surprised that he wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Nope, I'm not like you." He replied.

"Oh...How old are you Envy?"

"Way older then you kid."

"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore...And you don't look that old."

"Well looks can be deceiving can't they?"

"Well yeah, I suppose so." I finished with a sigh.

Yay More silence as we walked on.

The forest was so think it shielded most of the light that wanted to come through. It was a beautiful forest though. Where the light could peek through there was little grass spots with wild flowers here and there. My ears perked as I'm sure I heard running water.

"Soon We'll reach the place where we'll spend the night." Envy said breaking my train of thought. I blinked and looked over to him. He was staring at me with that weird look again. _'Why always that look'_

I tore my eyes away from his and looked above us. Now I could see that is really was getting dark. A rush of wind blew past us, the temperature had also dropped quite a bit. I pulled my jacket closer to my body.

"Are you cold?" Envy asked with a strange tone I couldn't decipher.

" Nah, not really." I replied watching as the fog from my breath disappeared.

I looked over to him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you do that?" He asked.

I was guessing he was talking about how I was snuggling into my jacket.

I grinned and looked at him. "Do what?"

"Never mind!" He sneered as he looked away.

I giggled. and he looked back at me confused.

The sound of water was getting closer. I turned to Envy.

"Is that a stream?" I asked

"It is."

We walked through a particularly deep part of the forest and finally came to a clearing. My eyes widened in wonder. In front of us was a tinny log cottage and right next to it was small stream. It was beautiful.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sorry this one is pretty short.

I've been a bit occupied with work and life.

Thank you for the kind reviews. It really motivates me to get the next one done faster.


	6. He wins another round on me

I don't own FMA the only thing I own is Gwefr cause I made her up.

"Wow, this place is rad!" I exclaimed taking in the beauty before us.

I walked slowly to the side of the cottage and saw firewood. _'Oooo a fireplace! I love fireplaces.'_

After placing my backpack near the door, I walked to the side of the stream and sat down beside it. I took my boots off throwing them on the porch, and dangled my road weary feet into the chilly slushy water. Burrr! but it felt so good. It was dark now and I could see the moon reflecting in the water. I felt Envy's presence come towards me before I heard his footsteps. I felt his feet stop right behind me so when I put my head back to look at him my head touched his legs.

He starred down at me with that same expression on his face.

I blinked. "Why do you always look at me like that?" I asked him, honestly curious.

"Like what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like how you are now." I pressed, reaching up and poking his stomach.

"I don't know what your talking about..." He said, looking away.

I sighed and looked back in the stream. I stared at our reflections. I felt a slight shift in his energy as I watched his reflection reach towards me and grab me by under my arms pulling me up. I looked back at him cautiously, questioning him with my eyes. He looked back at me annoyed. He wasn't rough about it but not exactly gentle either. He released my arms only to grip my shoulders. He turned me around and lightly pushed me in the direction of the cottage. We walked in silence as something in my gut stirred uncomfortably.

I knew what this sensation was, but I could hardly believe it. I was beginning to _like _a being like this. I don't know how or why. He's the one who captured me, locked me in a room, kicked me, insulted me, slapped me. How could I take a liking to _him_! I should slap myself in the head! Or better yet slap him in the head.

I half turned around ready to whack him when I stopped. We were stopped on the porch, in front of the door. We were pretty close together...like our faces were within inches. I blinked at him, He raised and eyebrow. I sighed and relaxed into his body. I felt him tense slightly. I walked away from him and opened the door. Envy walked in past me and turned on the light.

I made a B-line for the fire place.

It took me no time at all to get a fire started. (I knew all those camping expeditions would come in handy someday.) I then proceeded to explore the rest of the cottage. In the living room there was the fireplace, and a bed. to the left was the tiny kitchen with a coffee table, farther to the left was the bathroom. to the right was another room. It was empty... Hmmm wonder why?

There was lots of windows located around the house. Plus a few sky lights. This was amazing. Small, but totally wicked.

I settled back down by the fireplace and stared into the flames. I felt Envy sit on the bed behind me. I ignored him.

I heard the wind blow outside and unconsciously shifted closer to the fire.

I stretched out on my stomach enjoying the warmth.

"There is a bed you know..." I heard Envy say.

"Nah, really? I didn't notice..." I muttered back.

"Hmmm, suite yourself girl." I heard him say as I watched him sprawl out on the bed.

I closed my eyes.

...

I woke up the next morning and my fire was still burning bright. I sat up and wrapped the blanket around me...Blanket?

I looked over to Envy. He was laying on the bed, facing away from me, presumingly asleep. I quietly got up and walked towards the door. I looked back at Envy, he was still sleeping. I opened the door and a chilled wind blew past me.

My eyes grew wide in wonder. I felt an arm around my shoulder. "Where do you think your going?"

"It's snowing..." I said softly. More to myself then to Envy.

"So it is..." He replied.

I leaned back into him and felt him stiffen but not move.

"What's with this all of a sudden?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to watch the snow falling.

I've always loved the snow, It was so serene to me. I pulled the blanket closer to my body as the wind picked up again, blowing snow flakes in our faces.

"We should leave soon. Why don't you get something to eat..." Envy said.

I looked up at him and he was staring at me. "Alright, sounds good" I replied closing the door and walking back in the house.

We had coffee and tomato soup before packing our things, and got ready to leave.

"We'll rest up once more before we get there, just so you're not dead on your feet. Got it" Envy said as he opened the door and we walked out into the winter wonderland.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." I sighed as the wind hit my senses.

We walked on for what seemed like forever, him slightly in front of me, in awkward silence. I mean what were a hostage and the capture-er supposed to talk about?

_'So, why do you dress so freakishly? Why do you resemble a palm tree? Do you ever dress in woman's clothing? Oh wait! you already do! What happens when I'm no longer useful to you?' _

I don't see any of those conversations ending well, do you? Didn't think so.

I scooped up a handful of soft snow with out breaking my stride. Softly cupping it in both my hands I took aim, and fired at Envy's head...

Why? Well, I was getting way to bored not to.

*Splat* Bulls eye!

He stopped... I stopped. And all was silent. Even the birds had ceased their chirping.

Slowly, he turned to look at me. It was so hard not to laugh...I was practically choking with the effort to not bust a gut, but I couldn't keep a satisfied grin off my face.

He turned around completely and crossed his arms glaring at me.

"Really!" he snarled

"Yup..." I snickered. looking at his oh so irritated face.

He walked over to me, I stood my ground grin still in place. I wasn't backing down this time.

He walked till he was flush against me, probably hoping I would step back. I wasn't playing his game so I stood still, I was a bit uneasy with his closeness, though I hope my discomfort didn't show.

"What compelled you to do a childish thing like that?" He asked calmly. The fog from his breath hit my face.

"Uuuum..." Was all I could muster. I felt my cheeks flush and almost stood down. 'Dammit no! He's not winning this one!'

By the way his expression changed from scowling to smirking he must now be aware of my discomfort. He leaned down so we were face to face. "Answer the question." He bribed.

All I could do was stare, surprised.

He began to chuckle, the warmth from his body making me even more flustered.

_'No, don't let him get to me, Don't back down!' _I pleaded to my self.

He licked his lips.

_'Alright, that's it!'_ I stepped back and starred at him, blushing like crazy, my eyes wide. _'Damn it he wins another round on me...'_

Before I could take another step back he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Oh no little Missy. You're not walking behind me now." He said as he pulled me beside him. Reliesing my wrist to harshly grab my shoulder, keeping me beside him.

We walked on.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thanks Megan May for your reviews. I really appreciate them. :)


	7. Acting and a weird ride

I don't own FMA the only thing I own is Gwefr cause I made her up.

We walked it silence, I tried to sneak farther from him a few times but I guess he didn't want to chance getting hit with a snow ball again.

I stopped in my tracks, snapping my head to the left sharply. A presence, I felt someone coming. There was a little beaten path where the presence was coming from.

"What's with you?" Envy asked.

"I feel someone coming, from that path." I replied nodding to the path

"Hmm" he replied. I looked over to him and he was smirking.

"The person is a human, probably a male. No malice. I just think it strange cause this isn't a place where you'd normally find people" I told him.

"You can tell all that just by the presence?" Envy asked.

"Well, yeah. I can."

"That's great, you're going to be quite useful after all." He said to me.

I scoffed at him.

"Envy, how often do you see people here?" I asked him.

"All the times I've been here, I've only encountered two or three." he said looking at me.

I turned away from him and looked down the path.

I saw a silhouette of a man coming towards us. He was a little old man, carrying a bag in his arms. When he crossed us he stopped. His grey eyes locked with my green ones.

I felt Envy's arm wrap around me. "Is there a problem sir?" I heard him sneer.

"Not at all young man, just wondering what you youngsters were doing out in a place like this." The man said kindly.

I was about to say something, but Envy harshly squeezed my side. "My Fiancée and I were just taking a walk. I was wondering what you are doing out here as well."

I gasped at his words, but stayed still and silent.

"Well, there are rare herbs that grow in this area, so I come up here to gather them." He said motioning to the bag in his hands before he continued."What a lovely lady you have there. Congratulations you two."

"Thank you sir," Envy said as he bent down and nuzzeled my neck. I shivered.

"Well, say something Dear." Envy earged me.

"Yes, thank you very much." I said shakily. Fearing the old man would see through my lie and give us away, I turned and pressed my face into Envy's collar bone. I felt his arms come around me.

"She's very shy." I heard him say.

"I see. Well I should be going now, bye you two."

I heard the man's footsteps fade. I didn't move.

"You need to work on your acting skills." I heard Envy say.

"I suck at acting" I murmured.

"Yes, you do." He replied.

I lifted my head off of him and looked up at his face. He was looking at me.

_'That look again.'_

"Alright, break time's over Gwefr" He said smirking. I backed up to stand next to him and we continued walking. I had this weird feeling in my body again. I knew what it was but I still wasn't going to admit it to myself.

Through the thicket of trees I began to see a town form. Instead of entering the town from the forest, which might cause attention, We took a path that led to a park. Evvy stopped me, and I turned to him.

"For right now, you are my Fiancée and your name is Lucila. I'm Edvin, got it?" He said eying me.

"Alright, got it hunny." I sneered. Looking at him. His form began to change right before my eyes. He was wearing normal cloths, had shorter hair and blue eyes.

"Wow neat!" I said looking at him in awe. I then started poking him to make sure I wasn't going crazy. Nope, not yet. I'm still pretty much sane.

"Ready Lucila?" he asked.

"Sure," I responded, linking arms with him. We stepped off the forest trail and into the little park.

There were a few people scattered here and there, but they didn't pay us any mind. To them, we were just two normal people out for a walk.

I slightly felt someone's energy change and knew that we were being watched. I stiffened and hinted to Envy. Sure enough there was a man in a military uniform eying us like a hawk. I shifted closer to Envy.

"Acting time dear." I heard him say.

We stopped walking and he turned me to face him in his arms. "What's the matter Lucila are you cold?" He said to me.

"No Edvin I'm alright." I replied. I felt the man start moving closer to us and I started to panic inside.

Envy grabbed my head and put his forehead to mine. "Sorry Gwefr but this is necessary." He whispered to me. I barely registered his words as I felt something warm and soft press against my lips. I was shocked, but responded instantly and kissed back gently. I wrapped my arms around his back.

I almost forgot about the man until I heard him clear his throat behind us.

He gave me another small kiss before we turned to the man.

"Can we help you with something?" Envy asked.

The man ignored him and asked me directly.

"Ma'am are you Gwefr?"

My eyes widened. _'Ah think of something, think!'_

"You know my sister!" I blurted out .I felt Envy relax a bit.

The man looked taken aback. "Well no, but we are looking for her."

"Oh what did she do now?" I asked him laughing.

"Nothing, but she went missing."

"What!" I screeched turning to Envy. "Oh Edvin! what do you think happened her!"

"I don't know Lucila, dear." He replied putting his arms around me.

"Don't worry ma'am we'll find her." The man said.

I turned to him. "Thank you sir! please do."

"We're doing our best...Say, you two aren't from around here are you?"

"No, We're here for a business trip." Envy replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, We'll do our best to find your sister Miss...?"

"Soon to be Mrs. Lucila."

"Alright Lucila, take care." The man said as he turned and walked away.

When he faded from sight, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"That was pretty good thinking on your part." Envy whispered to me.

"Thanks, I feel like I'm having a fucking heart attack." I replied with my hand over my rapidly beating heart.

He patted my back. "Lets get going." He said.

"Alright." I said linking arms with him again.

We walked out of the park and stopped at the side of the road. I looked at Envy questioning him.

"We're going to get a taxi." He replied to my silent question.

"Alright, how far is it?"

"It's at the other end of town. It's going to be kind of a long drive."

"Ah, I see." I replied as a taxi pulled up and we slipped into the back seat.

After about a half hour in the back of the car I started getting bored and fidgety, for those who don't know me well yet, that is not a good sign.

I looked out the window, People, traffic, tall buildings. I looked to our driver, he looked like he was half asleep. Stupid elevater music playing from the stereo. I settled to looking at my feet, then back to Envy who was looking out his window. I looked to the floor and my eyes wandered up a little and...Were those buttons? Hehehehehe...

I looked back at Envy before reaching down and pressing one of the buttons before quickly sitting back up and looking out the window. The station had changed and the driver switched it back. I pressed another button the guy changed it back, He looked at the radio as if it were changing itself.

_'He really didn't notice it was me?'_

I looked at Envy and he was looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I smiled as I pressed a different button, changing the station again. The driver turned the radio off. Envy smirked at me, before looking away.

I reached my foot over and pressed the biggest button, turning the radio on again. The driver turned it off. glaring at the radio. I was surprised Envy wasn't making any moves to stop me. I reached over once again turning the radio on. The driver whacked the off button. By that time I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore and I started cracking up.

Envy chucked a little and the driver turned around to glare at me.

"Stupid brat." He mumbled under his breath.

"Enough with the games Lucila." Envy said to me. I pouted.

He pulled me closer to him and he nuzzled my neck before whispering.

"You'd better behave yourself if you know what's good for you." I stiffened as he nipped my neck before letting me go.

He straitened up but kept one of his hands on my thigh, which really did not ease the discomfort in my stomach.

I know we are just acting, but some of his actions are really bold, and that made me on edge.

the car stopped and we stepped out of the car. I looked up at the building in front of us that said; 'Central Library'.

Well this is it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thank you for the kind reviews. It really motivates me to get the next one done faster.


End file.
